


PrincessLand (Or five reasons why you never piss off an Archangel)

by The_Impossible_Whovian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are cowards, Disney References, I Don't Even Know, LIKE EVER, M/M, Pranks, Princesses, Regret, Revenge, Sam is not happy, angry!gabriel, fearful!Winchesters, lots of regret, neither is Gabriel, never mess with an Archangel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impossible_Whovian/pseuds/The_Impossible_Whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes up with the genius idea to mess with an archangel. After a hunt gone wrong, Dean and Cas are on the run while Sam is left to deal with an angry Archangel. Gabriel is not happy, and he plans on making all of them pay before he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first time writing a supernatural fic, comments would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy :D

The moon was high in the sky, clear and illuminating as any light. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and a warm breeze filled the night. Despite the seemingly perfect weather, a dark shadow was cast over the forest as more than thirty cloaked figures stood in a circle around an altar. A man watched from the shadows, silver gun drawn at his side. The words they chanted were in no language he recognized, and the altar was covered in dried plants, bones, and other various ritualistic objects. At the center was a large bowl filled with something to sacrifice, but what is was, he couldn’t see. Where the hell is Dean and Cas? They should have been there by now, he was worried. There was no way he could stop this without them and they were running out of time.

The chanting intensified, what the hell were they even summoning. With all the omens, and preparation that they had made, it couldn’t be anything good. He tried to move closer, get a better look at the symbols drawn in lambs blood all over the altar, or see what was in the bowl. A twig snapped beneath his foot. Well shit. Three of the witches simultaneously broke off from the group who continued chanting to face him. 

He tried to turn back into the forest, but found he couldn’t move. 

“Winchester” the first one hissed in a scraggly old voice, he couldn’t see any of their faces under the cloak and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to.

“We can smell your fear.” The second one added with a menacing chuckle. The third one had disappeared. Crap he still couldn’t move and there was definitely someone behind him. 

His blood went cold as some invisible force flung him forward into the clearing where the witches continued to chant unfazed. The three surrounded him and he was yanked to his feet.

“It’s the younger one.” The third witch growled to the others.

“He will do nicely.” The second one replied.

“What about the other one?” commented the first, he still couldn’t see their faces, but the old boney and snarled hands that had grabbed him didn’t bowed well.

He was dragged to the center of the ring where the altar sat. He was going to be sacrificed, oh good god what was taking Dean and Cas so long. They shoved up against the altar, he still couldn’t move. The chanting intensified as the witches as the witches painted symbols across his chest. He was finally able to the symbols and all he could do was pale as he realized what he was being sacrificed to. This was much worse than anything he could have imagined. He was going to die, slowly and painfully. Why couldn’t they have sacrificed him to some bloodthirsty monster, or a flesh eating deity? No the Winchester luck strikes again, because this happened to be the one creature that they had all been hiding from for months. The creature that made Cas cower in fear, had almost killed dean with rabid teddy bears, and was quite possibly after his head. The symbol on his chest read LOKI, pagan god of mischief. 

Please let this be a mistake, a dream, anything other than reality. He began praying to Cas with all his being. It all made sense now, Cas and Dean had been translating the last few notes of one of the witches they’d captured when he found the ritual location and texted them. They must have found out who it was and escaped without him. The bastards would pay for leaving him to deal with a pissed off archangel without them. 

The chanting reached its peak and all the witches but one dropped to their knees before the altar as a short man appeared in a flash of light before them. Gabriel’s back was to him, and hopefully he wouldn’t notice him. The lead witch stepped forward.

“Great and powerful LOKI, we offer you sacrifices in hopes you would do us the honor to grant us, your humble servants a wish.” She spoke loudly, but respectfully, and he could practically hear Gabriel’s ego expand as she showered ‘his greatness’ in praise. 

Unfortunately, the distraction was short lived as he turned to the altar and froze as his eyes zeroed in on him. A mischievous grin grew over his face.

“Sammy! What a pleasure to see you! Come here often?” he said in a perfectly cheery innocent voice, but Sam could see the pure evil in his golden eyes. Before Sam could reply, he snapped and Sam was gone.

. . . 

“We can’t just leave him there.” Dean shouted Cas, he just gave him a hard look.

“Out of the three of us, Sam is the mostly likely to survive an encounter with Gabriel right now. If you go to warn him, Gabriel will smite you.” Cas said matter-o-factly.

“But Sam-“ Dean started.

“Sam didn’t actually do anything wrong, he’s just mad at Sam because he banished him when he realized what you did. He won’t hurt Sam.” Cas sounded sure but Dean wasn’t convinced, Cas continued anyways.

“Dean if either of us goes, Gabriel will not show us the same mercy, it’s too late for him. Now we need to get out of here before he finds us too. And I do not want him to find us.” Cas was as angry as he sounded.

“Look is this about me tricking you into helping? I already apologized! What more do you want?” Dean asked.

Cas just sighed and dragged Dean out to the impala.

“We need to go now.” Cas demanded, Dean glared at him, but drove away anyways.

“We’re going to rescue him.” He decided as they drove away.

“Of course, but we need to find him first, I can no longer sense Sam anywhere.”

. . .

Sam woke up in a ratty old bed. He was in some sort of cellar, as he got up, he realized that he was wearing a dress. And a ratty old one at that. What the hell? In the room was an old wardrobe a table, with a cracked mirror and old hair brush on it, on the other side of the room was a small window, where a lot of birds sat chirping at him. Mice raced across the floor and he did not jump or scream (Shut up Gabriel.) The only door in the room was surprisingly unlocked and led to a creaky staircase. Cautiously, he wandered up the stairs and found himself in a huge Victorian era house, candles lined the walls and there was no electricity in sight. He wandered to the upper levels of the house and jumped at the angry high pitched scream that greeted him.

“CINDERELLA WHERE ARE YOU!!!!”


	2. Reason 1, Cinderella

“Are you sure? Check again!” Dean demanded, glaring at Pamela, who intern sighs

“I told Sam isn’t exactly on Earth, every time I get close to figuring out where that is Gabriel stops me.” She said calmly from where she sat at the round table. It was her prime work space, covered in a bug symbol that had been carved into the wood, at the center one of Sam’s shirts burned blue. Cas, Dean, and Pamela sat in a circle no longer holding hands.

“Well can’t you just. . . get around him somehow?” Dean asked hopelessly

“Not unless you want him to be able to track me back here.” She glared at Dean, after this she was definitely done with angels and Winchesters forever, way to obnoxious. The only reason she was helping them at all was because Castiel had managed to heal her eyes. 

“Fine, just are you sure there’s no way?” He gave her those pleading puppy dog eyes and she sighed.

“If we get caught it’s your fault” she said annoyed, but couldn’t stay mad for long at the grateful look he gave her.

. . .

Sam glared at the ceiling of his ‘room’ everything hurt. Like really hurt, it was not possible for two girls to be that high maintenance. ‘Sweep this’, ‘clean that’, ‘get me this’, ‘get me that’, ‘the cat pooped again’, ‘the tea’s too cold’, ‘the tea’s too hot’. They were relentless, fucking Gabriel, if he ever got out of this he decided, he would never speak to him again.

Sam didn’t even do anything! It was all Dean and an unwitting Cas, sure he might have banished him with the blood sigil, but Gabriel was about to seriously maim or kill Dean. 

He had to be up in a few minutes, this was his third day trapped as stepwitch 1 and stepwitch 2’s personal slave. If things were this exhausting when he played his role, he was slightly fearful of what Gabriel would do if he didn’t play his role. By the second day he had already figured out how things worked. He got up, swept the house top to bottom, woke the stepwitches, brought them breakfast, helped them get ready, and then began the chores assigned for the day by the evil stepmonster. 

He quickly discovered that shoving cotton in his ears helped drown out the evil steptrio’s music lesson. Unfortunately he almost missed the sound of the doorbell. The evil stepmonster screaming at him to open the door was impossible to drown out and he almost tripped over the stupid dress for the seventeenth time rushing to get the door. 

When the guest was revealed to be the king’s messenger, Sam almost cried, he hadn’t actually ever watched the movie, but he knew how the story went. Hopefully this would all be over soon. He followed his script perfectly, asking to come to the ball as well because apparently he was an eligible daughter. And felt a little less excited when the stepmonster began listing off the list of chores he had to do before he could go. 

After twelve hours of grueling work, yesterday seemed like a blessing. They would be leaving without him soon, he crawled to his room to sit for a- wait. . . what the hell? There were rats and annoying tweety birds. . . using sewing tools? He stared in shock as they were putting the final touches on an interesting dress that was just his side. Oh god he was going to have to where that. His thoughts began to trail off until he realized that all the little animals were staring at him expectantly. 

“Ummmmm . . . thanks?” he wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do, but that seemed to make all the little critters really happy so he figured it works.

With three days of experience, he was able to clumsily fit himself into the dress without ripping it horribly. He raced up the stairs as fast as he could hoping to catch the stepwitches and see their faces when they realized that he could go.

“WAIT” he shouted seeing them about to leave they turned and he smirked as their jaws dropped when they saw him decked out in a ball gown fit for well, a ball.

His excitement however, was short-lived. He may have teard up a little as the dress got torn off him and into little pieces, but he had a feeling it was Gabriel forcing him to play his role.

“Come now girls, I don’t want you upsetting yourselves.” Stepmonster commanded, and the stepwitches stormed out with a huff. 

Sam felt so humiliated, and destroyed he ran crying without knowing where his feet were actually taking him, in the back of his mind he felt slightly concerned that Gabriel might be screwing with his emotions, but before he could do anything else, he tripped over the torn remnants of his dress and landed flat on his face. He groaned and sat up slowly in pain. A woman appeared in front of him in a white gown holding a shimmering wand, she gave him a death glare to end all death glares and Sam’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Pamela?” he asked worriedly.

“I fucking hate angels.” She growled with a look that would have killed any normal man. Sam swallowed nervously.

“What are you doing here?” he was almost afraid to ask.

“Your dumbass brother was a dumbass, that’s why I am here.” She snapped and Sam decided not to pry.

“Where are we, what am I wearing and what are you wearing?” she demanded relentlessly.

“Ummmm. . .” Sam wasn’t sure how to tell her. She narrowed her eyes

“Spit it out.” She threatened and at that moment Sam realized that this was his punishment, not hers.

“Well. . . Weresupposedtoplayourroles.” He said quickly and may have stopped breathing,   
unfortunately Palemla’s psychic super ninja hearing caught every word of it. 

“And what is my roles exactly?” she asked dangerously calm.

“Well I’m kind of sort of Cinderella and you might possibly sort of be . . . myfairygodmother.”   
He winced at the look on her face.

. . .

Deans was unsurely bowing to all the beautiful women as Cas announced them. Gabriel had dumped them in some sort of TV land again and he was just glad that he wasn’t dropped in a black hole or something. Now he decided to play his role until he could figure out where they were and where Sam, and Pamela were. Cas had finally stopped announcing people and it seemed that all the women had arrived. Then the doors swooshed open in the most epic way possible, revealing . . . sonofabitch.

Sam entered almost gracefully for someone who had never worn heels before. He wore a bright pink and sparkly dress, with lace flowers embedded into it, with a long brown wig, and tall glass heels with a pink tint. Sam looked up at him, his pink eye shadowed eyes widened in horror as he approached. He stopped, took a deep breath and moved forward.

. . . 

So it turns out as part as Gabriel’s punishment, he gave Pamela full control of her magic wand. So she could decide exactly how she wanted him to look, and then use the wand to zap herself out of PrincessLand.

So now all he had to do was dance with the prince romantically, lose the shoe and head back, easy. His plan seemed so simple, being the brilliant individual that he was, he managed to forget Gabriel was in control. And because he wasn’t going to make this easy, Dean was his prince charming. 

. . .

He wasn’t sure who was trying harder not to puke, him or Sam. From the moment that they saw each other, the movie seemed to turn on autopilot. They lost all control of their bodies as they were forced to share a soulful look, and then began their painfully romantic spotlight slow dance around the ball room. It was actually painful considering that all the angel mojo in the world wouldn’t make Sam coordinated enough not to land his heels on Dean’s foot every five seconds. But then, Gabriel was probably making Sam do it on purpose. 

Suddenly the music was just a quiet hum in the background and they were dancing alone under the moonlight in a rose garden. Seriously? That’s just lame. Lame Gabriel! He prayed at the angel as loud as he could. 

Gabriel must have heard his prayer, because at that moment they stopped dancing and sat down at a bench in the garden. Hand in hand they looked into each other’s eyes, Dean could see the full blown panic in Sam’s eyes as they began to lean closer, and their eyes slowly began to close as their lips- Bang! The clock struck midnight and they both had full control of their bodies back. Sam shoved him away instantly, with a relieved gasp. In the process Sam fell off the bench, before scrambling to him feet and bolting out of their faster than Dean had seen him run during the Hellhound incident. On the ground where he fell, Dean noticed a single glass slipper. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Dean groaned as he picked it up, realizing exactly where they were.

“Dammit Gabriel I said I was sorry, why would you traumatize Sam like that?” Dean shouted at the sky.

“Because I don’t like to be banished when I’m in the middle of unleashing my wrath upon insolent humans who think they can mess with an Archangel and get away with it!” Gabriel replied from behind him, like literally right behind him. Dean jumped and turned around, to see the King, who smirked and vanished.

. . .

Sam collapsed in him bed feeling thoroughly traumatized, next time he would just let Gabriel kill him, Sam decided. It just wasn’t worth it. He did not sleep at all that night, trying to figure out what Gabriel’s master plan was.

As the morning began, Sam was distracted. He kept getting horrible flash backs every time he tried to get anything done, Sam had a feeling that it was Gabriel again and chose to ignore them. 

When the messenger came and announced the grand Duke would be stopping by later, the stepwitches sent him into full slave mode with ‘do this’ and ‘do that’. Of course it all ended when the stepmonster decided to lock him in his room. His little rat friends raced off to go get the key but Sam was so done with everything. He snapped when he heard Cas asking them to hold out their feet while they shouted abuses at him.

He grabbed the other slipper and kicked the door in, scaring the life out of the demon cat who happened to be right outside the door. His glare was enough to send it packing. Sam stormed up the stairs to where Cas was leaving.

“Cas don’t you dare!” Sam shouted, making him jump. He stormed up to Cas and shoved the other slipper into his hands.

“There you have proof lets go.” Sam growled and stormed out while Cas rushed to follow. 

As he exited the building, he ended up in a forest surrounded on all sides by trees. He was running, no quite sure why, but something felt weird, he was too fast, and he felt. . . bigger. There was also something weird in his mouth and on his back looking around, he realized he was leading four horses and their riders full speed through a forest. 

“Faster Maximus.” A familiar voice said from his back. Gabriel. Why was Sam a horse and what in the world was Gabriel doing this time. Ahead Sam saw a man running through the forest, they must be chasing him. Sam could do that. Gabriel leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

“The man running is Dean, also known as Flynn Rider, he just stole the crown and as the kingdom’s best guard horse, it’s your duty to catch him, If you arrest him, I might just let you out of the game.” Gabriel smirked and Hyahd. But Sam didn’t need that, if catching Dean would get him out of the game, then he was going to catch Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled! Omg I love these movies! please comment and tell me if I failed or if I'm doing Disney proud. XD


	3. reason 2: Tangled

“What the hell?” Dean shouted as the psycho horse relentlessly chased him further onto the very unstable branch. They were both trying to get to the crown. Gabriel had appeared as one of those stupid brothers long enough to tell him that he might be allowed out of the game if he got away with the crown. That would have been easy if it weren’t for psycho horse here, currently trying to make him fall to his death. Crack.

“Oh no” 

Dean did not scream, he is a man and real men don’t scream. Besides, he was too distracted by the horse screaming next to him. Seriously? What the hell was up with this horse? Dean looked down just in time to the river huge rock jutting out from the side of the mountain- 

“Crap” Suddenly Dean and the psycho horse were flying in separate directions.

Diving behind the first rock he could find, Dean silently prayed Psycho Horse wouldn’t find him. He could hear him, sniffing him out like a bloodhound, closer, and closer and (Wait was Gabriel playing jaws music in the background) Psycho horse moved on.

Silently watching for it, he slowly quietly backed up towards the rock, looking for the best escape before falling backwards into. . . nothingness? He could’ve sworn there was a rock behind and- oh. This could work. He pressed himself up of the wall of the cave as psycho horse made another pass. Then he decided to wherever the cave led, it was better than psycho horse.

Wow. That was a tall tower. Architecturally unsafe, but definitely tall. It was also too tall for Psycho horse to climb. Yes, that would do. Now how to get up, well there were two arrows sticking out of his satchel. Too close for comfort, but they would do. It was definitely taller than it looked he thought gasping for breath as he pulled himself into the tower. 

“Finally,” he gasped, he safe from- Bang! Everything went black.

. . .

Cas stood over the unconscious man. The frying pan seemed barbaric but all of his angel mojo as dean would put it, was gone. Gabriel had appeared in the shape of a scraggly old women, and being the “Great brother that he is” he wanted to give Cas a word of warning. All the people in this world were monsters. Vicious creatures with huge fangs and made of complete evil. Gabriel had explained to him that the reason he was up in the towers was because he was safe from the monsters. He also explained that his hair held more magic power than an angel and he needed to keep it a secret because men would hurt him for it

Personally, Cas got flashbacks to when he was just a little angel and Gabriel would sneak into the barracks (which was more like a day care back then) and tell all the little angels scary and graphic stories about leviathans, and other monsters until Michael would barge and find a bunch of frozen, wide eyed, terrorized little angels who wouldn’t speak for days and would spook at the slightest movement. Gabriel kept doing this, going from barracks to barracks for almost a week before Michael caught him and brought him back to father to receive a very stern punishment in the form of assignment after assignment after assignment, because father realized Gabriel had way to much free time for his own good.

Cas was fairly certain Gabriel was just trying to scare like he used to do to all the younger angels, but couldn’t help but feel slightly afraid when Gabriel decided to leave the tower for a few days to go find some special shells. When he saw a strange man climb into the tower, Cas almost froze in terror. He grabbed the closest weapon, (a frying pan) and hit him hard on the back of the head. He looked back to his comrade the lizard, who pointed at the drawing Gabriel had left on the floor. That’s right, he should have sharp fangs. With his frying pan at the ready, he carefully lifted his lips to reveal. . . huh, Gabriel was lying to him after all, the jerk. 

The place that Gabriel seemed to stress was the absolute place he could never go was to the festival of the floating lights. Obviously that was where he had to go. But how to get there. Hmm, he looked to his lizard for help, who seemed to think that this man was his best bet. Oh right! He still had to do something about him! He tried to lift him, but found that this annoying vessel Gabriel had trapped him in was too weak, so he just dragged the chair to him. This was embarrassing, he was an angel of the lord, he should not have to resort to using all his strength to shove him into a chair, and using his vessel’s hair to tie him up. 

After tying him to the chair, he needed to think of a way to convince him to help. The lizard seemed to think that the satchel was important, so Cas decided to take a play right out of Gabriel’s book (was that how the saying went? He wasn’t sure.) and use it as leverage.  
. . .

“Gah!” there was something in his ear, definitely something in his ear. He tried to get up, but he was tied down with. . . Hair? And he thought psycho horse was weird. A tiny blonde girl crept out of the shadows, with a frying pan? Wait did she just hit him with a frying pan? Never again would he mess with Gabriel, the consequences were just too weird. Speaking of Gabriel, where was his satchel? Without it Gabriel would put him through another TV land. 

“Where’s my satchel.” He demanded, but the girl looked pretty proud of herself, kind of like Cas did, when he understood a reference.

“I’ve hidden it. Somewhere you’ll never find it.” She was just like Cas, and if she really was just like Cas then. . .

“It’s in that pot right there. Isn’t it?” He smirked at her silence, Bang! More blackness.

“Gah! SonofaBitch.” He swore at the lizard. The girl’s yes furrowed just like Cas’s did when he was thinking really hard, but it quickly disappeared.

“Now you’ll never find your satchel even if you tear this place apart brick by brick-“

“Cas? Is that you?” he interrupted.

“Dean?” The girl’s eyes furrowed again.

“What’s with your hair Cas? And what are you doing?” Dean asked, worried about what Gabriel did to him.

“I need your help Dean. I need to get to the city in time for the festival of the floating lights.”Cas said ignoring both of Dean’s questions.

“Sorry Cas but I can’t go anywhere near the city, so give me back my satchel so I can-“ Cas stopped him.

“I can’t do that Dean,” Cas decided that since it was Dean’s fault that they were there Dean would have to help him.

“It’s your fault that were here, so you are going to help me.” As Cas said this, he got closer and closer to Dean’s face making sure Dean understood he was dead serious.

“Or you’ll never see your stupid Satchel again.” Cas actually sounded threatening. 

Dean sighed, there was no arguing with Cas when he was like this.

“Fine.” Dean gave in.

“But when the psycho horse kills me it’s your fault.”

. . .

Sam did not lose him dammit, he had super horse senses, he should be able to track one measly idiot. Wait, what was that, he dove behind a rock, to surprise his prey. Wait for it. . . He jumped out neighing furiously. A scraggly old women stood there looking slightly amused at Sam’s hunting methods.

“Your gonna have to do better than that Sam.” She said bluntly. Gabriel, he narrowed his eyes.

“I think your tracking skills need work Sammy- gah! Bad horse! NO! Don’t your dare bite me Sam or I swear to Father I will- OWWW!” Sam smirked as he tasted Gabriel’s flesh 

“YOU BIT ME YOU STUPID HORSE!” Gabe shouted, Sam felt slightly better now about being stuck as a horse. Gabe glared at him.

“I was going to tell you where Dean was but now I don’t think I want to.” He huffed angrily. 

“Crap! I’m sooo sorry Gabriel I promise I won’t bite you again.” Sam neighed apologetically, Gabriel still glared.

“That’s what I thought. Stupid horse.” He grumbled, Sam broke out the puppy dog eye which looked rather stupid as a horse. Gabriel snorted.

“That just looks stupid.” He chuckled. Sam glared, with again looked stupid on him. Once Gabriel started laughing, Sam was just done, he’ll find Dean himself. He started to turn away as Gabriel bowled over full on laughing at HorseSam when he gasped.

“Aww don’t be mad, they’re at the Snuggly Duckling!” he started crying as Sam stormed off without looking back.

He regrouped with the guards and they stormed the Snuggly Duckling. The stupid Humans feigned ignorance but Sam could smell their lies.

It took no more than a moment to find the secret escape tunnel, seriously, they failed at hiding it. They raced down the tunnel after the escapee. He was with a blond girl who had ridiculously wrong hair, the way he treated her, there was no doubt that she was Cas. Dean took out the soldiers with a frying pan. A frying pan! These guards were sad, but Sam was better than them. He grabbed the nearest sword and went for the kill. Sam smirked as he took him on, Sam could smell his fear.

. . .

“You should know this is the strangest thing I’ve ever done!” Dean shouted to Cas as psycho horse continued his onslaught and knocked the pan from his hands. He just had his ass handed to him by a horse. He was so glad Sam didn’t see that or he’d never let him live it down. The horse glared at him as he put his hands up in surrender.

At that moment hair fell in his hands and sung away. Ha take that you stupid horse! He heard a clatter behind him as the horse’s jaw dropped. His smirk died as he saw the two brothers ready to shishcabob him. 

“Dean!” Cas shouted as he pulled on the hair. Narrowly avoiding their swords, he laughed at them.

“Ha! You should see your faces you look-“ he was interrupted by post he crashed into

“ridiculous.” He wheezed out in pain.

. . .

Sam was not going to let them get away. He kicked down a post, and raced to stop Cas, Dean wouldn’t leave without him. He launched off the cliff side, Sam almost got him, darn it. He watched them take off away from those other two men who weren’t important. He heard a crash and looked back to see the dam collapsing. He took a deep breath as the wave hit and he was swept away. 

Being the awesome horse that he was, he was able to keep to the top of the wave and ride it until it evened out. Of course that doesn’t mean it wasn’t hell. Being thrashed around and almost drowning for who knows how long. All he could think was whether he should hunt down Dean or Gabriel first for being idiots.

When he was finally swooshed into a calmer river, he crawled out and collapsed. Just lying there, soaking wet, in relief. It was there that he heard snoring. Even in a different body, Sam would recognize Dean anywhere.

. . .

“Ahhhhhh” Cas shot awake, dean was screaming and being dragged away by, a horse? Cas raced after him, grabbed his hands pulling him away from the pissed off psycho horse as Cas had heard Dean call him. The Psycho horse still had his boot, as he charged again, but Cas was not going to let that happen.

“Woah! Woah woah woah woah woah! Calm down!” He said quickly as he put himself between the horse and Dean. Wait that was Sam. Definitely Sam.

“Now I know you’re made but just sit down.” Cas commanded. Sam was starting to see reason as his blind anger dissipated. 

“Sit.” Cas repeated and Sam glared furiously but sat down.

“What!?” Dean gasped from behind him.

“See.” He said kindly.

“Now I know you’re mad at Dean and probably Gabriel too, which is why I need you to let him go.” Sam scowled.

“Only for today, then you can chase each other to your hearts desires.” Cas exclaimed as he pulled Dean up, who put out his hand. Sam turned away with an angry huff.

“It will also annoy Gabriel. Just thought I’d put that out there.” Cas added innocently as he muster. Sam sighed, but grudgingly shook hands with Dean.

Cas turned away from them as the bells sounded in the distance. Behind him, he heard Sam punch Dean in the gut, bit chose to ignore it.

“By the way Dean, you do realize that the horse is Sam right?” Cas added and smirked as Dean started shouting at Sam who shouted back. 

. . .

Dean had to admit, this was kind of fun. Cas looked so excited to be in the city. Even though Sam was insufferable, make faces at dean and laughing every time Dean so much as looked at Cas. Because dammit he was not into him. But besides Sam, it was really fun. Especially when Cas started dancing, Gabriel must have been helping him a little but because he was pretty good. And it was so adorable how got everybody around to join him. It was when he motioned for Dean to join and Sam (The Brat) shoved him onto the dance floor, that it got really fun (shut up Sam). They danced and danced and danced until the sun went down.

Soon everybody was rushing off to prepare for the main event. Dean and Cas found a nice little boat for the two of them (shut up Sam.) and they rowed out onto the river. (SHUT UP SAM). 

The look on Cas’s face as people began to release lanterns for the lost princess was breathtaking. In fact Breathtaking wouldn’t even begin to describe it. If he were a chick he’d call it magical but he is a dude and he calls it nice. Cas being the stupidly honest person that he is, chose that moment to give him back the stupid satchel. And of course to complete the stupid moment, the two stupid brothers appeared on the shore line. And dean being the stupid person that he is, chose to end it.

. . .

Cas sat there waiting nervously. Dean was going to come back, right? His hopes were dashed as the two brothers appeared. 

“What did you do with Dean?” Cas demanded, he knew there was no way Dean would do this.

“He left.” They nodded towards the boat sailing away with dean at the wheel. But Cas knew better than that, he could see It was against his will. Cas glared at the two men and ran. He needed to get away, they were obviously after him and- shoot his hair caught on a log. He was trapped. They were going to catch him and- Bang. He turned to see Gabriel standing over them with a pan, he immediately ran to Cas helping him free of the log and hugging him. Needless to say, Cas was creeped out. That wasn’t the issue at the moment.

“Gabriel we need to rescue Dean.” Cas said panicked, but Gabriel just sighed, looking put-upon.

“Cassie I have a confession to make, I lied to you, I’m not actually your mother.” He said dramatically, Cas just rolled his eyes.

“Fine I’ll just save him without you.” Cas turned to go but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to see Gabriel had a very evil expression on his face. Oh dear.

Gabriel snapped before Cas could say another word and they vanished.

. . . 

This was it Dean thought, Gabriel was finally going to kill him. He fought with everything he had as they dragged him through the prison. Crap he was gonna- wait was that a unicorn? The door in front of them slammed shut.

“Open up” the guard shouted pounding on the door.

“What’s the password?” came a drunken voice from the other side of the door.

“What?” The guard asked confused.

“Nope” replied the voice, Dean smirked, understanding what was about to happen.

“Open the door Right now.” The guard shouted again.

“Not even close.” The voice replied again.

“You have three seconds to open this door!” The guard shouted. Wow very mature.

“One!” the guard began to count as another guard got taken out.

“Two,” the second guard disappeared

“Threeeee” his voice trailed off as he realized he was alone, before getting taken out by a frying pan.

“Frying pans! Who knew right?” Dean smiled as an army of guards came racing in. they took off in different directions and the guards split up after them.

. . .

Sam smirked as Dean landed on him screaming. 

“Sam?” Dean looked shocked, Sam nodded.

“You brought them here?” Sam nodded again

“Thank you.” Sam turned to go.

“No thank you, I feel this whole time we’ve just been misunderstanding each other and-” Sam cut him off with a look. For someone who hates chick flick moments her sure was having a lot of them.

“We should go he said.” Sam nodded and took off, running from the guards.

“Sam?” Dean shouted nervously as he realized that they were racing full speed towards the edge of the castle wall.

“SAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!!!!” Dean shouted in terror as they launched off the wall onto a nearby house, and then to the ground. Dean seemed to get his wits back as they hit the ground.

“Okay Sam, let’s see how fast you can go.” Sam nodded and they raced off into the forest

. . .

“and then I tricked the stupid brothers into doing my bidding!” Gabriel shouted at Cas who sat on the floor gagged and chained to a pole. Cas had been listening to Gabriel monologue about his evil plans, how he stole him from his family as a baby, and only wants him for his magical hair. Cas kind of wished Gabe would just torture him, it’d be a lot kinder then listening to him speak.

“Hey!” Gabriel looked offended

“I can hear your thoughts you know.” Gabriel pouted as Cas rolled his eyes and thought ‘Good’.

Gabriel started ranting about how little angels like Cas should respect their superiors, which cas felt was pretty hypocritical considering how ever since Gabriel started hanging around them, he’d been trying to get Cas to stop treating him like an archangel.

“Hey I am not a Hypocrite! I am a-” Gabriel stopped midsentence.

“CASSS” They heard Dean shout from below. Gabriel gave Cas an even smirk who paled when realized what Gabriel was about to do. 

“Mmpfh” Cas started thrashing, trying to free himself, while Gabriel chuckled evilly and let down his hair.

. . .

When Cas let down his hair, it finally clicked for both dean and Sam what movie this was.

“Wow, just. . . Why didn’t Gabriel make you Rapunzel, your hair is much better suited for this.” Dean commented as Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean quickly scaled the tower and climbed through the familiar window. The first thing he saw was Cas Chained to the wall. He raced to him not even noticing Gabriel come behind him and stab him in the side.

“Muahaha!” Gabriel shouted as he began to drag him away. Cas was freaking out now, he kept fighting and managed to get the gag off.

“Gabriel! Please let me save him! I promise I’ll do whatever you say! Just please! Let me save him!” Cas begged, on the brink of tears.

“Ugh Fine!” Gabriel said dramatically making the chains disappear. Cas ran to Dean.

“It’s okay Dean you’re going to be fine. Gabriel is going to let me heal you.” Cas said panicked gathering up hair to heal him.

“Screw Gabriel.” Dean smiled at him as he grabbed a piece of glass conveniently within arm’s reach, and sliced his hair off, before falling to the ground.

“NO!” Gabriel shouted overdramatically 

“MY YOUTH! MY BEAUTY!” Gabriel shouted dramatically clawing at his face before falling out the window.

. . .

Sam watched Gabriel fall out the window and come crashing to the ground. Sam cautiously walked over to where he lay on the ground unmoving. He cautiously poked the body. When he didn’t move, Sam decided to kick him. Hard. 

“OW! Jeese Sam don’t you know how to respect the dead!” Gabriel sat up angrily, Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Oh shut up I make a great dead guy, and you should respect that!” Gabriel huffed annoyed. Sam just looked at him amusedly.

“Watch it horse or I’ll kill you off next time.” Sam looked alarmed up at the tower.

“Oh don’t worry, Cas is using his magical tears to bring him back from the dead as we speak.” Gabriel brushed him off, 

“Speaking of which, it’s almost time for the next movie.” He realized excitedly. Before he could say another word, Sam turned mule kicked him into the wall angrily. Gabriel gasped in shock and pain.

“You little! That’s it! Just for that, I was going to let you be Merida but now you get to be the bear!” Gabriel shouted like a little kid and snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brave is next! XD Ideas appreciated! Please comment. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
